


The Incident

by Dangannerd6



Series: Misc Oneshots [4]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Breasts, Butts, Crack Treated Seriously, Erections, Inflation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangannerd6/pseuds/Dangannerd6
Summary: Lewis was having a shitty day when "IT" happened.
Relationships: Arthur/Lewis (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Series: Misc Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690864
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Incident

It was the Apocalypse, and Lewis was having a really shitty day. The van was destroyed, his leg was wounded, and now his survivor group had to take shelter in an abandoned building. Yep, things were bad. Then, IT happened. Lewis was just lying in bed with Arthur when suddenly, he felt a strange feeling in his stomach. "What the?" he muttered as he placed a hand on his stomach. Arthur also seemed to notice, a worried look on his face.

"Lewis? You OK?" Arthur asked, concerned. Lewis was about to respond when his belly released a low gurgle. Lewis gasped as his belly started expanding out of nowhere. "What the fuck?" Lewis said, cradling his gut. Arthur watched as Lewis's stomach inflated, shocked. "I-I don't know what's happening, but this isn't right." Arthur said, setting a hand on Lewis's belly and gently rubbing. 

As if on cue, Lewis's ass and breasts started to inflate as well, Lewis moaning as his chest got more tight. While all this was happening, Arthur wondered if he should give Vivi the heads up that Lewis started randomly inflating. Lewis cried out as his shirt buttons popped, giving his expanding belly and tits room to grow. Despite the fact that this was unexpected, it actually felt nice.

"Damn." Lewis moaned, fussing with his breasts. It was hard to tell, but Lewis was slowly getting turned on. The fact that Arthur was rubbing his belly didn't help. "This feels so sexy." Lewis purred as he gently pressed his stomach. At this point, Lewis completely forgot how bad his day was so far. As Arthur's hand pulled away, Lewis placed a finger on his navel and traced circles around it.

Lewis whispered sweet words as he began to look 9 months pregnant. While Arthur went back to rubbing his expanding gut, Lewis began to unbutton his pants. "There there, you're free to swell." Lewis cooed, patting his belly as the inflation slowly stopped.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!" Lewis cried out in ecstasy as the bloating died down, cumming in the process. "That was hot." Lewis said as his hands explored his huge assets. "So, what now?" Arthur asked, his hands resting on Lewis's stomach. "Hmm. We should probably get some rest for tomorrow." Lewis answered, rubbing his belly with both hands. As Lewis and Arthur slowly fell asleep, Lewis smiled. "Just you wait, I'll make you bigger eventually." Lewis cooed as he delicately rubbed his gut.

**Author's Note:**

> TLDR: Lewis has a bad day during the Apocalypse, and then he gets a boner while inflating.


End file.
